Wiggle House (album)
Wigglehouse is The Wiggles' 52nd album which was released in Australia on the 2nd of May, 2014. The video of the album was released on the 11th of June, 2014 in Australia. Origins Album The Wiggles thought of what it would be like if they released Wiggle House as an album. Songwriting Anthony, Lachlan, and Andrew Smith wrote the music and Lee Hawkins, Simon, Robert Rakete, Andrew Smith, Jack Tori, and Emma wrote the lyrics. Produceing Songs Produceing Demos Song Ideas Production The Wiggles spent 8 days working on their Wiggle House album. However, after the Wiggles finished 25 songs, they finally realized they wanted 26 so they used Roll the Acrobats they recorded in May 2012. Lee Hawkins sings Do the Hawk while Robert Rakete sings Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra). Songs Early #Who's in the Wigglehouse? #Dressing Up #Hey, Wags! #Do the Hawk (feat. Lee Hawkins) #BRC is the Big Red Car #Lullaby Overture #Feeling Hungry #Galloping Ballet #Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) (feat. Robert Rakete) #Jack's Wheelchair Song #Emma's Bow Minuet #The Laughing Doctor #Pappadum #Shock the World #Little Sir Echo #Lullaby Overture (Part 2) #Five Little Joeys #Big Red Boat #Talking Cow #There Was A Princess #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps #The Boating Song #Lullaby Overture (Part 3) #Wiggly Mashup Final #Who's in the Wigglehouse? #Dressing Up #Hey, Wags! #Do the Hawk (feat. Lee Hawkins) #BRC is the Big Red Car #Lullaby Overture #Feeling Hungry #Galloping Ballet #Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) (feat. Robert Rakete) #Jack's Wheelchair Song #Emma's Bow Minuet #The Laughing Doctor #Pappadum #Shock the World #Little Sir Echo #Lullaby Overture (Part 2) #Five Little Joeys #Big Red Boat #Talking Cow #There Was A Princess #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps #The Boating Song #Lullaby Overture (Part 3) #Roll the Acrobats #Wiggly Mashup Personnel * Main Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Lee Hawkins and Robert Rakete * Guitars - Anthony Field, Murray Cook, John Field and Alex Keller * Narration - Anthony Field * Bass - Alex Keller, Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Drums - Jae Nelson, Steve Pace, Tony Henry, Anthony Howe and Anthony Field * Keyboards - Lachlan Gillespie, Jeff Fatt and Steve Blau * Percussion - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins and Steve Pace * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Talking Cow and Laughing - Simon Pryce * Accordion - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Trivia *This is the first album to show a list of various musicians and singers in the songs. *The album was never released in North America or anywhere else, except for New Zealand. *Instruments from Sailing Around the World are reused in BRC is the Big Red Car. *BRC is the Big Red Car has one of the lyrics which was written by Greg Page which was used for Sailing Around the World was reused for this song. Recording Gallery LachyGillespiePlayingGlockenspielinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Lachy playing glockenspiel JeffandAnthonyin2014.jpg|Jeff and Anthony 91SLCqXjIhL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover WP_20151030_021.jpg|Disc WP_20151030_024-1.jpg|Booklet Category:Wiggles albums Category:2014 Category:2014 albums Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries